A Close Shave
A Close Shave - UK/A Close Shave for Duck - US is the fourteenth episode ever made in Season 2. Plot After being framed by Diesel for telling jokes about the engines to the trucks, Duck sadly goes to Wellsworth where he is met by Edward and tells him what happened. Edward assures Duck that the Fat Controller will find out what is really going on and asks him to help him out with the trucks for the day. Duck feels better working with Edward. However, the trucks are in a bad mood and make the work hard for them both. When the work is over, Duck bids farewell to Edward and heads back to the shed. As he coasts down Gordon's Hill, enjoying the breeze, he suddenly hears a guard's whistle, as the trucks have broken away and are intent on chasing Duck down and throwing him off the rails. Duck makes a run for it, but the trucks quickly start to catch up. Luckily, the trucks only catch Duck gradually and do not throw him off the rails, but nevertheless Duck is forced to keep going at top speed as the trucks push him. Suddenly, Duck and his driver spot James pulling out of a station on their line with a train full of passengers. Duck tries his hardest to stop the trucks, knowing that a terrible accident could result otherwise. Duck is unable to slow down and is about to crash into the coaches when he is diverted into a siding at the last second. At the end of the siding is a small shop where a barber has set up his business. Duck barrels down the line and smashes right into the front of the shop, completely destroying the wall. As Duck peeks in through the debris, he apologises to the barber, however the barber is furious and coats Duck's face with shaving foam. Thomas arrives to help clear the mess, while the Fat Controller speaks with the barber and explains that while he understands how upset the barber is, Duck and his crew helped to prevent a serious accident. The barber apologises and rinses the shaving foam off and compliments Duck for his bravery, as does the Fat Controller who tells him how proud he is. Soon Duck is pulled clear and the Fat Controller tells him he will be returning home once he is properly washed and repaired. Duck becomes worried, believing that the engines still hate him and prefer Diesel. The Fat Controller tells Duck that is no longer the case, as he never believed Diesel and had sent him away. The other engines are now all very sorry and want Duck to come back. A few days later, Duck returns to the shed fully mended where the other engines welcome him back with happy whistles. The Great Western engine proudly takes his place alongside them, feeling happier than ever to be home with his friends. Goofs *Thomas' eyebrows are missing in one scene. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Thomas The Train Wiki Category:Thomas & Friends Vol. 2: Double Trouble (Strand VCI Entertainment) Category:Thomas & Friends Vol. 27: Thomas And His Friends Work Together (Anchor Bay Entertainment) Category:Thomas & Friends Vol. 44: Thomas And His Friends Ride Along (Anchor Bay Entertainment) Category:Thomas & Friends Vol. 76: Thomas' Runaway Adventures (Anchor Bay Entertainment)